custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Invader39
Archive 1 | Archive 2 | Archive 3 I would put the banner on my page right this instant, but it appears that I am tied up in something requiring me to delay edits to my userpage for quite some time. I apologize for the inconvenience. Why did you remove the "Skrall"? Hey there, you might like this. -- 10:53, January 3, 2019 (UTC) Hello, Invader! I was wondering if you wanted to delete the Toa Cordak page, as stated in the maitnence template. Asking 'cause I don't want to do a bunch of work editing the page only for it to be deleted. Thanks! -Miraku Thanks for the info, Invader and thanks for bringing the article up to date, Bob! I was confuzzled 'cause the maitnence template stated it would be deleted at February 1, 2018, not 2019. -Miraku Got you a present. hi the storrys are good Hello Invader I like your picture of the Noble Calix , It is so good I put it on the article. Oh and also so you like my model of Grordril.Mysteryman3177 (talk) 18:02, April 21, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. MontyAnkles (talk) 11:21, June 5, 2019 (UTC) I made you a present: Matoran version of Arker, rocking something similar to his original color scheme and sporting some custom weapons. FIRST Place Congratulations on your entry, Chronicle, winning the Summer Writing Contest! Here is your banner, as promised. I know this is redundant but you deserve an admin actually awarding you this prestigious award! Permission Good afternoon, Invader39. I'm new in the wiki. I just want to let you know that I'm asking permission to download some photos that are based on your MOCs. There's only many difference in them: 1. Toa Arker: I made him as a Toa of Gravity wearing a inorganic Great Kadrin. I know I cannot put pictures of him like that. 2. Toa Implex: She still a Toa of Water but with the difference that she wears Taputu, the Great Mask of Fusion. 3. Toa Coltrix: He still a Toa of Fire buth with the difference that he wears a noble-shaped Akaku, the Great Mask of X-Ray Vision. 4. Toa Skyer: In my MOCs, he is a Toa of Ice but he still wears a Kualsi. 5. Toa Kinla: She still a Toa of Lightning. My MOCs of her looks different. 6. Toa Vastara: in my version, Vastara is a male Toa of Plantlife and he wears a Faxon. This MOCs won't be put in pictures either. 7: Makuta Orpheus: He still a Makuta, but in my version, he wears Silver and Black colors and wears Arkahna, the Great Mask of Tension, because I wanted my Makuta MOCs to wear only immoral kanohi. 8. Sinera: she still a Vortix, but in my version she wears white, grey and silver colors and she is a member of the Order of Mata Nui. 9. Turaga Aph: In my version, he is a Turaga of Magnetism. I believe that all that is. I'm really positive that you only want me to just put pictures only of Coltrix and Implex. But that decision is yours only. Good night. Acknowledgement Hello, Invader. I knew you were going to say those exact same words. Thank god I didn't put those photos in your character's forms. But I just need it to hear from you. I'll try that website you send me. Thanks. Visorak1984 (talk) 23:30, December 9, 2019 (UTC)Here's Visorak1984.